


Aww... Timing

by emilyevanston



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interrupted, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Clint’s brother Barney has terrible timing (and is also a huge bag of dicks).





	Aww... Timing

Barney Barton was a lot of things.  Criminal.  Archer.  Scammer.  Grifter.  Thug.  Protective big brother.  Huge jerk.  The list could really go on forever.  He had a lot of talents.  Most of them were maybe not great, somewhere on the list between trying to kill Clint and everyone he cared about and teaching Clint to take a beating by just wailing on him was how terrible his timing was.

It was the worst.

Of course, you had heard about Barney.  You can’t have spent as much time around Clint as you had without him coming up once in passing.   Which is all it had been really.  In the five years you had known Clint Barton.  Five years of moving from acquaintances to friends.  From that accidental drunken hook up to becoming fuck buddies.  From going to being in a relationship but not wanting to admit it, to actually coming clean about how you felt about each other and moving in together.  Before meeting Barney Barton you had heard about his existence once in passing and it didn’t even come from Clint.

It was Natasha who had initially said something.  You couldn’t even remember what exactly you’d been talking about.  Clint had done some slight of hand and Natasha had asked if Barney had taught him that and Clint had gotten really cagey.  When you asked who Barney was Clint had muttered something about his brother and clammed up faster than he had about anything.  Including the time you caught him jerking off in a bridge pose while cartoon network was playing in the background and there was a half eaten pizza beside him.  At least then he’d tried to explain himself for a few minutes before he realized there was nothing he could say that would make that not the weirdest thing you’d ever seen and he’d just shut up tight.  With Barney, the most you would get was Clint’s older brother, he’d taught Clint sign language, and they’d run away to the circus together.

The first time you met him you learned all about Barney Barton’s terrible timing.  You and Clint had just moved in with each other.  You were doing that thing where you just fuck in literally every room in the place to break it in.  Clint had you on the kitchen bench, the two of you were locked together, moaning as he rutted deep into you.  It was that sloppy, sweaty sex were you had managed to somehow get completely naked except for one shoe that you couldn’t quite seem to shake, while Clint had only taken his shirt off and dropped his pants enough to get his dick out so he could be inside you.  You were loud despite the fact that neither of you could stop kissing.

So loud, in fact, you hadn’t heard the front door open.

“Guess what?”  Barney had announced loudly as he burst into the room.

“What the fuck?”  You and Clint had cursed at once.

Clint slipped from within you and hastily pulled up his pants and you dropped behind the kitchen counter and tried to grab your clothes as quickly as possible.

“No, it’s chicken butt.  When will you start saying it back?”  Barney said, coming in around the corner as you wriggled back into your pants.  “Why hello there.  Who are you?”

Clint stepped in between the two of you.  “What are you doing here?”  He asked trying to push Barney back behind the kitchen counter.

Barney stood firm trying to look past Clint at you.  “You’re really not going to introduce me?”

You finally managed to get your clothes on and you stood up.  “I’m his girlfriend.”

“His girlfriend, huh?”  Barney asked.  “And he calls you that?”

“Yes, I call her that.  We live together.  What do you want, Barney?  If it’s money you can’t have any.  You owe me like an infinity already.”  Clint said, finally shoving him into the living room.

“How long?”  Barney asked.

“You’ve owed me money for at least 10 years.  Tell me what it is?  Are people trying to kill you?  They should probably get in line.”  Clint said.

“No.  How long have you two…?”  He asked gesturing between you and Clint.

“Hard to say.  We … there was … I …”  Clint stammered.

“About two years officially.”  You answered.

“How come I didn’t know?”  Barney asked, looking from Clint to you and then back.

“How could I have told you?”  Clint snarked.  “Gone into some crime syndicate, told the head honcho and hoped it would get back to you?”

“Who is this, Clint?”  You asked.

“This is, Barney,”  Clint said, his shoulders slumping.  “My brother.”

“Your brother?”  You asked, your jaw dropping.

“You didn’t tell her about me?”  Barney asked.  “You’ve been together for two years and you never told her about me?”

Clint straightened up and squared his shoulders.  “What would I tell her exactly?  How you turned your back on me?  Oh, I know.  How about all the times you tried to kill me?”

Barney’s eyes darted around the room like he was trying to look anywhere but at Clint.  “Right.”  He said.  “Right.  I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Barney…”  Clint sighed, sounding defeated.

“No.  It’s fine.  Forget it.”  He said heading out the door.

“Barney, don’t,”  Clint said following after him.  “Come back!  You never said what you wanted!”

After that, you learned all of it.  From the way Barney had trained Clint to withstand a beating, to the circus, to their falling out and subsequent landing on opposite sides of the law.

You also learned first hand how terrible Barney’s timing was.  Or maybe it was good?  Maybe he planned it like that.  Whatever the case was, he was constantly showing up while you were having sex.

The second time he’d shown up you were going down on Clint in the shower.  Barney had just walked straight in like he’d owned the place.  The third time you’d been fooling around on the couch.  The forth it had almost been midnight and Clint had his head firmly buried between your legs.

Not only that, Barney seemed to make a sport out of narrating what was happening if he ever heard the two of you when he was staying over he made it absolutely clear he had heard you.  He wasn’t above bursting in the room just so you’d stop.

As much as you were growing to like Barney Barton, he drove you absolutely crazy.

“You guys sound like wildebeest!”  Barney yelled, banging on the wall.

“Just ignore him.”  Clint panted, as his hands ran up your side and over your breasts.

You furrowed your brow and put a hand on the headboard to brace yourself as you moved up and down, bouncing yourself on Clint’s dick.

“That’s it.  That’s it.”  Clint moaned, his eyes locked on yours.

You put your hand on his face.  “Shh…”  You said as your fingers slipped into his mouth.

“Yeah.  Be quiet for the love of god!”  Barney shouted.

“I’m taking my hearing aids out,”  Clint said as his hands went to his ears.

You grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands above his head.  “No.  If I have to hear him, so do you.”

“Aww, no.  Barney.”  Clint whined.

“No.  Do not say my name while you’re fucking.”  Barney called back, banging on the wall.

“You asked for this, Barney.”  You yelled.

“What?  What did I ask for?”  Barney called sounding genuinely afraid.

You replied by moaning loudly and starting to move so the bed head banged against the wall.  Clint looked up at you with his eyes wide and a smile spread over his features.  He arched up under you and groaned loudly.  “That’s it, baby.  Ride me.”

“No. No!”  Barney yelled.  You could hear him get up and move around his room.

You moved faster, banging the bed against the wall so Clint’s bow rattled above your head.   “Oh.  Fuck.  Yes.  Fuck.  Me.  Clint.”  You chanted as you moved.

Clint’s hands roamed over your body and he moaned.  “Oh god, yes.  That’s it.  Just like that.”

You made yourself loud and moved hard.  The sound echoed off the walls.  You could vaguely hear Barney but now you didn’t even care.  You just let loose.  Your whole body seemed to be sitting right on the edge, ready to break.

“Oh god.  Yes.  Clint.  I’m gonna.  I’m gonna come.”  You panted, never easy up your pace.

“I’m right there.  Keep going.”  Clint growled.

The door burst open and Barney heaved a bucket of water on the two of you.

“What the fuck?”  Clint yelped as you screeched and rolled over pulling the blankets over you.

“You can’t at least try and keep it down?”  Barney said throwing the bucket at the bed.

“Barney.   **You’re my brother and I love you.** ”  Clint said getting out of bed and storming to the door and shoving him back through it.  “ **But you are a great big bag of dicks.** ”

He turned back to you and frowned.  “I’m so sorry.”  He said.  “I’ll kick him out.”

You shook your head.  “No.  No, I think this one might need payback.”

Clint crept over to the bed and rubbed his nose against yours.  “You really like playing with fire don’t you?”

“Yeah, well I think Barney has gotten away with enough.”  You said.  “Now, I believe we were close to something?”

Clint grinned and pounced on you.


End file.
